High school? No biggie, I think?
by DracoGraceKane
Summary: When Katie is forced back into school who shows up? None other then Travis Stoll and some...OTHER demigods. But will this be just another year?
1. I'll Miss You

I knocked on the cabin door angrily. Then _he _answered. "Hey Kate," Travis said leaning against the door frame.

I'm Katie Gardner, I'm 14, soon to be 15 in about 2 weeks. I have straight hair down to my mid-back with long bangs that hang below my eyes, but I usually have them swept aside. I have emerald green eyes and I'm kind of tan I guess. Depends on who's asking.

Travis Stoll turned 15 about 2 weeks ago so he's a month older than me. He has brown curly hair with lowlights of blonde. His eyes are a mesmerizing royal - what am I talking about? This is _Travis Stoll _we're talking about! His eyes are _**NOT**_ mesmerizing. They are just blue. Royal blue, not as bright and electric (literally) as Thalia's but pretty close. He likes to prank my cabin a lot with his younger-by-a-year brother Connor. They look so much alike you'd think they were twins but they aren't. We tell them apart because Travis is taller.

ANYWAYS Chiron and Mr. D were out on business so the campers were left alone and OF COURSE the Hermes cabin had to have movie night. Oh, and get THIS. The entire camp (even Annabeth (probably for Percy)) listened! So I marched over to their cabin and was going to tell them off until I saw how much fun everyone was having. Not even I, Katie Gardner, can kill that.

I realized we had been standing there for about a minute and I didn't have an excuse for why I was there anymore so I did what I thought was right. I lied. Yep. "I uh… came to watch the movies! Yep, that's why I'm here."

Wow. GREAT lie. "Well, okay." I heard him mutter something under his breath but all I caught was "Kill with looks….we all die." RANDOM.

But he just turned around and I followed him quietly after shutting the door. I thought back to how we first met. Now that I think about it, it seemed sort of silly.

*_flashback*_

"And this is where you'll be staying until claimed," Chiron said as we walked into the Hermes cabin which was stuffed and cluttered with people's belongings and sleeping bags. "Oh, and keep a watchful eye on anything valuable. We have a couple of exquisite pick-pockets." He left with a thoughtful look on his face. I was still amazed that my old Latin teacher had turned out to be a centaur when a girl with blonde princess curls slammed the cabin door open. She looked about 10, no older than I. "STOLL! Oh, hi. You must be new. I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. And you are?" "Katie Gardner, daughter of unknown," I replied. She laughed then returned to the angry state I had seen her in when she entered. I noticed she had stormy gray eyes and tan like the ones Katy Perry talked about in "California Gurls". A few seconds later boy with a curly brown mop for hair fell off of a top bunk. He looked around our age too. "Yeah Princess?" he questioned his tone clearly irritated. I guess he had been napping or something.

"Don't yeah Princess me! You know what you did!" The kid rubbed his eyes then looked at me. I had been wearing a red plaid long sleeve button up shirt, dark wash skinny jeans, a black slouchy hat, and my black boots. "Who's the chick?" he said, a little on the rude side. "That's Katie. Now seriously. GIVE ME MY BLUEPRINTS." "Why does everyone assume it's me! Why not Chris, or Connor?" he said sounding frustrated. I giggled, causing the curly haired boy to turn to me, an angry expression plastered on his face. "What's with you, _Katie_?" I was taken aback at first, but then I turned on my who-the-Hades-peed-in-your-cornflakes-this-morning look and he blushed then turned away quickly. "Well, Katie, this is Travis. He's a son of Hermes, so he'll be in here too since this is his cabin." Annabeth said awkwardly. And with that she turned and left.

"Well, looks I have to be stuck with you for a while," I concluded. "Hey, don't sound so upset. It's not like I want you here either." Just then boy that looked exactly like Travis except maybe a tad bit shorter and younger, maybe by a year. "Hey Trav- WHOA. Who's the babe?" I looked around the room for said "babe" but there was nobody in there but us. "This is Katie." Travis replied obviously annoyed. "She isn't a Hermes is she?" the mini Travis said. "I don't know, Connor! She isn't even claimed yet!" Travis practically screamed. With that he swiftly jumped onto his bunk bed again, and I presume went back to sleep.

*_Later that day, still in flashback*_

"OH MY HADES! IF YOU HATE ME SO BAD JUST LEAVE! I'M SURE WE WOULD _ALL_ APPRECIATE IT!" Travis screamed at me. "IF I COULD I WOULD! IT CAN'T BE THAT LONG UNTIL MY MOM CLAIMS ME ANYWAYS!" I stormed out of the cabin just to storm right back in. "BY THE WAY IT'S _BADLY_, NOT _BAD." _Then I stormed right back out as I heard Travis telling Connor, who had been standing there the whole time, "She's going to be my girlfriend. You bet your waffles." "Good luck with that man. Katie would never date you." I scoffed. Connor was a smart man.

*_2 Hours later, still in flashback*_

We were at the campfire and I sat next to Annabeth. The Apollo kids were singing some song about a bear and satyr when everyone started staring at me. "What?" I questioned. A girl my age I had met earlier I remembered her name was Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite, came over with a convenient mirror. She held it up and above me I saw a little green, misty wheat looking thing. The sign for Demeter. Annabeth hugged and congratulated me. I looked across the fire at Travis, his face seemed relieved that I was finally leaving, but his eyes told a whole other story. They were filled with a mixture of emotions, sadness, longing, happiness, and was that love? Nah, I must be mistaken. So, after 6 hours of staying in the Hermes cabin, I was leaving.

*_End of flashback* _

So here the whole entire camp was, about 80 people, crammed into one room just because the Hermes kids (mostly the Stolls) said "Hey! MOOOOOOVVVVAAAAAAYYYY NNNNNIIIIIGGGGHHHHHTTT!" Whatever.

After the first movie ended my phone buzzed in my pocket. Why was my dad calling? I walked out much to Travis's dismay, and went to the beach. "Hey dad, what's up?" "Katie dear, you remember what you promised me at the beginning of the summer?" I racked my brain trying to remember. Then it hit me. "No. No, no, no, no, no. NO!" I cried. I dropped the phone and ran to my favorite spot in the woods. "I heard Thalia's voice in the distance calling my name. I just sobbed and sobbed until she and Annabeth found me sitting with my back against an old oak tree. "Katie what's wrong?" Annabeth asked. I just cried harder. "M-m-my d-dad is m-m-making me m-move back a-a-and g-g-go to sc-sc-school!" I threw myself at the soft, grassy earth and screamed, but it was muffled so only the three of us heard. Thalia and Annabeth sat down beside me and rubbed my back. I cried softly for Zeus knows how long until I sat up and wiped away my tears. I gave them each a hug, "Thanks guys. I'll miss you."


	2. Welcome to Minnesota!

**A/N:****VERY IMPORTANT! YOU MUST READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Heh…heh… hey guys… PLEASE DON'T GUT ME WITH YOUR SWORDS! I know it's been .ER. Since I've updated but I've got a great… who am I kidding? I have no excuse, unless you guys are supermegafoxyawesomehot and count writers block? No? I figured as much. Anyways, I'm trying to make this chapter long since I owe you but here's my real quick schmeal. I need 6 characters. And you sweethearts have the opportunity to help me. If you hate me and sittin' here saying, "Why the Hades would we help her?" Then simply DON'T HELP! It's okay! I can have my bestest friend iluvaphrodite help me! Seriously it's cool! But if you DO help me I just need basics (appearance, name, age, BRIEF history, likes, dislikes, love interest (Yes or no, if yes either make a profile for them or let me do it!), can they die, and clothes they would typically wear!). Anyways, enjoy your chapter. Oh, I almost forgot, Stollrock99, so did I. not sure why though…,and Amian 4ever: Nah, she didn't, she didn't want to break a promise with her dad like that. Darn Athena and her not giving me the wisdom to finish this story quicker! Although she DID bless me with the fact that the story is pretty long so expect l quite a few chapters (I aim for 10, but no promises)! Also I'm going to start asking you guys questions every once in a while, like trivia on different topics like *SQUEAL* Harry Potter, Spongebob, Egyptian Mythology, just random stuff. Just review the answers. Gracias amigos/amigas. Anyways thanks guys! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. If I, did they would mention Harry Potter in at LEAST every other chapter. Hint, hint Rick…**

Today I'm standing in front of Canton High School. *Yay.* Despite the fact that my dad was right next to me I felt alone. All of a sudden I was wishing I was wishing I was back at camp, not that that hadn't come across me at all when I came home, it just really hit me hard now.

I was walking in when two blonde girls that look EXACTLY alike knocked down my binder, causing it to open revealing a bunch of pictures taped in of my friends and I at camp.

There was one of Annabeth and I at arts and crafts (her drawing of building making my drawing of a flower look like a constipated bird), one of the Stolls after one of their favorite pranks (they strapped Percy to the top of the Aphrodite cabin, you could see all the girls from said-cabin swarmed in the background), one of Percy and Nico after scaling the rock wall, one of the whole camp after the war, one of Annabeth's "brother", Malcolm, Travis, and I building a VERY bad sand castle (well the side that Travis and I were working on looked like Minotaur poop, but Malcolm's looked like the Disney Cinderella castle), and one of Travis giving me a piggy back ride on the beach, we were bent over laughing because a bird pooped on Thalia, who was taking the photo.

The two girls were my step-sisters, Megan and Mallory. "Look what the cat dragged in." The twins hadn't been at my dad's house when I got there. They spent the entire summer with THEIR dad in New York. They came back yesterday and I'm not sure WHAT I did but they already hate me. This is how it went down.

*_Flashback*_

"MOM!" Cricket. "MOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!" two tall, thin, blonde girls walked into the room wearing some weird hot pink skirt and shirt combo with black high heels. "What?" my super nice step-mom yelled back. "You don't talk to me like that!" The blonde yelled. Then my step-mom waltzed into the room looking angry but her expression changed to fear when she saw the girls. "H-hey girls. How was the trip?" she stuttered. "Good. OBVIOUSLY. Who's the freak?" she asked. I looked around but nobody was there but us four. "YES. YOU DUMBY!" the other blonde screamed at me. "Mallory be nice!" "TO WHO! THAT-THAT _THING?"_ I felt my eyes start to water so I ran out of the room just as the blondes started laughing.

"Katie, honey? Can I come in?" I quickly wiped my tears and let her in. She gave me a hug sat down on my emerald green bed. I sat down next to her and leaned on her. Now, I know what your thinking, that I'm EXTREMELY sensitive, but I'm not! After years of being called a freak because I didn't have a phone or because I wanted to be outside instead of getting my hair done I was SICK OF IT. She doesn't even KNOW me, and she's making absurd accusations! "Shhhhhh, honey. It's ok…" I sobbed harder. "Katie… honey…I know…I know…" "It hurts so much!" She rubbed my back and shushed me some more. After a while I stopped crying and fell asleep on her.

_*Flashback*_

"Nothing. The cat dragged you two in here yesterday, and it was SO tired from lugging your weight; it ran away." I snapped. "I'm gonna miss Sprinkles…" I added dramatically. I exploded with laughter at they're expressions.

After my laughing fit was over, someone behind me with a sarcastic voice said, "Now, now, Katie-bear, that's NO way to treat our peers, is it?" . "Travis?" I said confused. I turned around, and there, in the flesh, was Travis Stoll. I took in his appearance.. His face was thinner, and his eyes were brighter. His hair was less curly, more wavy now, falling to frame his face, and it was dark brown. He looked…more mature. Then I noticed it. Eight other demigods were standing behind Travis. I moved aside and standing there was Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo **{A/N: Let's pretend he's their age for future reasons. Kay? Kay.}**, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, and Silena Beauregard. I ran up to Thalia and hugged her so tight she turned a deep shade of red. I was generally surprised how much people can change in two months.

Annabeth had cut her hair to below her chest, which really was only about 5 inches shorter, wearing a sky blue long sleeved shirt, a white North Face, black jeans, and white snowboarding boots. Percy and Leo looked pretty much the same, both in t-shirts (Leo's said "The party don't start til' I walk in!", and Percy's said "I'd rather be swimming'" and it had fish all over it), jeans, and track shoes.

Silena cut bangs right below her eyebrows, a look only Aphrodite girls could pull off in my opinion. The rest of her hair fell in loose curls down to just below her waist. She was clad in a short-sleeved lavender v-neck with a white winter vest over it, white skinny jeans, and (you guessed it) white boots with white fur all over them. Thalia hair was cut in all scene like so she looked exactly like Christina Grimmie. She had on black skinny jeans, a red Panic! At The Disco t-shirt, and silver lace-up boots.

Nico looked hilarious in my opinion. Black jeans, black low-top converse, a electric blue t-shirt that had a picture of a pig with a mustache holding maracas on it, and a fake black handle-bar mustache was glued to his face (lopsided mind you). I gave him a "What the Zeus?" look and he mouthed back, _Travis. Bet. Don't ask._ I nodded a silent understanding. Jason had on a green t-shirt, gray jeans, and green converse.

Piper wore a turquoise plaid shirt, white jeans, black boots, and a black slouchy hat. Her hair was in it's usual style (choppy, mini braids everywhere).

Travis had on a short-sleeved dark blue v-neck, jeans, and white vans.

I felt weird, not wearing my camp shirt, which was replaced with a loose black LMFAO t-shirt, green skinny jeans, and black high-top converse. My hair was in a low, side pony tail with my bangs down, with a green head-band stuck in.

"Did Silena dressed you guys? Well… except Nico?" Nico looked offended and when Thalia patted his back his face reddened. "I think he looks good," If humanly possible his face reddened even more. "Course' you do…" Leo muttered. I laughed. Suddenly, I realized where we were. Minnesota. Canton High School. SCHOOL. Annabeth studied my facial expression, I could see the gears in her mind turning as she looked for the explanation. "OH MY GODS WERE GOING TO BE LATE!"

"No your not _sweetie_. It's still 30 minutes until school." I turned around and found Megan and Mallory still hadn't left. "And BTW, mustache boy looks hot."

Nico's face reddened again. So did Thalia's.

"Oh and tip of the day, loose the black, it makes you look emo." And with that the twins from Tartarus were gone. Thalia looked infuriated. She yelled back at them, "YEAH? WELL HERE'S MY TIP OF THE DAY! LOOSE THE BLONDE! IT MAKES YOU LOOK DUMB! NOT THAT YOUR FACE ALREADY DOESN'T!" We all started cracking up and Nico gave Thalia a hug, whispering something in her ear that made her blush again. She mouthed to me, _Tell you later_. "Well I guess, all that's left to say is welcome to Minnesota! Let's go get registered." So the ten of us walked into the front office to find an average size room with 20 chairs lining the walls. There was a desk with a 30 or so year-old woman manning it. She had black hair to her shoulders and bangs like Silena's, her eyes were a warm, kind brown.

"Hi! What can I do for you?" "Um…we all need to enroll." Annabeth replied. "Oh! Big group. Won't get lost hopefully. Where ya'll from?" This time Silena answered, "New York, New York." The lady smiled. "Grew up there you know? Oh by the way, I'm Ms. Greer, I'm the English teacher. I've got a son here your age. His name is Gray."

She looked back to the computer she had been messing with. Suddenly the printer came to life. It was so quick Thalia jumped so hard causing her to trip and fall against Nico. For the what, 4th time today, they were transformed into tomato faced versions of themselves. Luckily Ms. Greer didn't see.

"Ah, here we go. Your schedules. Ooh, ancient Greek. Gray tried it and had no problem. You lot look mighty intelligent. I bet you can ace that class. Well good luck guys. I'll see you later. If I were you, I'd use this time to find your classes. If you happen to come across the music room, you'll find Gray. Bye!''

When we walked out Annabeth gave our schedules.

Thalia M. Grace

1st: English (Greer)

2nd: Ancient Greek (Lancaster)

3rd: Advisory (Kline)

4th: Lunch

5th: Science (Mestronimer)

6th: Social Studies (Lommer)

7th: Math (Stokes)

8th: Drama (Mimms)

"What's the 'M' for?" Nico asked. "Marie…" Thalia mumbled. "Oh," he said.

Nico B. Di Angelo

1st: Math (Stokes)

2nd: Ancient Greek (Lancaster)

3rd: Advisory (Kline)

4th: Lunch

5th:Social Studies (Lommer)

6th : Science (Mestronimer)

7th: English (Greer)

8th: Drama (Mimms)

"What's the 'B', Di Angelo?" Thalia questioned. "Bennet." he mumbled. "Your one to talk." she replied coolly. "Shut up."

Annabeth R. Chase

1st: English (Greer)

2nd: Ancient Greek (Lancaster)

3rd: Advisory (Panama)

4th: Lunch

5th: Science (Mestronimer)

6th: Social Studies (Lommer)

7th: Math (Stokes)

8th: Drama (Mimms)

"Rose. My middle name is Rose." That earned a lot of "ohh"'s and "huh. I never would've guessed…" 's

Perseus I. Jackson

1st: English (Greer)

2nd: Ancient Greek (Lancaster)

3rd: Advisory (Panama

4th: Lunch

5th: Math (Stokes)

6th: Social Studies (Lommer)

7th: Science (Mestronimer)

8th:Drama (Mimms)

"I for Isaac." *Cricket cricket*

Leo E. Valdez

1st: Social Studies (Lommer)

2nd: Ancient Greek (Lancaster)

3rd: Advisory (Bassender)

4th: Lunch

5th: Math (Stokes

6th: Science (Mestronimer)

7th: English (Greer)

8th: Woodshop (Bischop) 

"Enrique. Leo Enrique Valdez." Jason said calmly. Everyone stared at him. "Creeper!" Thalia coughed.

Travis L. Stoll 

1st: English (Greer)

2nd: Ancient Greek (Lancaster)

3rd: Advisory (Greer)

4th: Lunch

5th: Math (Stokes)

6th: Social Studies (Lommer)

7th: Science (Mestronimer)

8th: Woodshop (Bishop)

"Travis Lee Stoll has woodshop?" I laughed.

Silena D. Beauregard

1st: English (Greer)

2nd: Ancient Greek (Lancaster)

3rd: Advisory (Greer)

4th: Lunch

5th: Math (Stokes)

6th: Social Studies (Lommer)

7th: Science (Mestronimer)

8th:Drama (Mimms)

"My middle name is Dawn." Silena said with a cheeky grin.

Katherine M. Gardener.

1st: English (Greer)

2nd: Ancient Greek (Lancaster)

3rd: Advisory (Greer)

4th: Lunch

5th: Math (Stokes)

6th: Social Studies (Lommer)

7th: Science (Mestronimer)

8th: Orchestra (Embree)

"You play an instrument?" I face palmed at Jason's remark. "Yes. I play the viola. And my middle name is Max ." I blushed slightly. "Isn't that a boy's name?" "Nico. Shut. Up." Thalia fumed.

Jason T. Grace

_1st: English (Greer)_

_2nd: Ancient Greek (Lancaster)_

_3rd: Advisory (Greer)_

_4th: Lunch_

_5th: Math (Stokes)_

_6th: Social Studies (Lommer)_

_7th: Science (Mestronimer)_

_8th: Woodshp (Bischop)_

Thalia smiled knowingly. "Tyler."

Piper B. McLean.

1st: English (Greer)

2nd: Ancient Greek (Lancaster)

3rd: Advisory (Greer)

4th: Lunch

5th: Math (Stokes)

6th: Social Studies (Lommer)

7th: Science (Mestronimer)

8th: Orchestra (Embree)

"Piper Brie McLean plays the violin!" Jason blurted out. What is WRONG with these Grace children? Everybody turned to me. "Did I say that out lout?" Travis nodded. "Oh…Hey we all have the exact same schedule…" I tried to cover my tracks. *Cricket cricket*

Just then a girl wit her nose in a book stumbled and fell. I looked around for the cause of her fall. The twins. They had tripped the poor girl! I ran over to help her get her stuff together. "Hey, sorry about them. They really need to be put in a mental hospital." The girl chuckled. She had shoulder length, straight, black hair. She also had a dark purple streakin her hair. She was tan, not like California tan, but like a coffee color. She was wearing shirt that had an alto clef on it with notes around it. It was a Harry Potter shirt. "Hi, I'm Danielle. You can call me Dani though." I smiled at her. "I'm Katie. And these are my ridiculous friends." I said jabbing a thumb in the general direction of them. She chuckled again.

Then she started staring at somebody behind me. I turned to see a boy our age talking to Mrs. Greer. He was pale, with just-below-the-ear length dirty blonde/brown hair that flipped out at the ends a little bit. He had jeans, a purple Fanta shirt, and black converse on.

"Who's that?" I asked Danny. "Huh? Oh. That's Gray, Mrs. Greer's son." She said with a slight dreamy expression on her face. Then she snapped back into reality. "Oh no! I'm gonna be late! I have to go meet Vi and Shiloh! Sorry Katie! It was nice meeting you!" Dani quickly packed up the rest of her stuff and then sprinted down the hall, past Gray and Mrs. Greer, and around the corner. "Hi Dani!" Gray called after her. I heard a faint reply, Dani was probably halfway down the hallway. "Such a sweet girl." Mrs. Greer pointed out to her son.

I got up and walked past my friends to Mrs. Greer and her son. "Oh hi! Katie right?" she asked politely. I smiled. "Yep." "Oh good! This is my son Gray, he should have most of his classes with you guys! He plays cello too." Gray waved and smiled. Then he said, "Well I guess, one thing's left. Welcome to Minnesota! Now lets go find your lockers!"

**A/N: So you lovely's question is; Who WAS the Malfoy's house-elf until The Chamber of Secrets in Harry Potter? Oh, and I wanted you guys to check out my best friend iluvaphrodite's profile and stories. She's so AMAZING that for Christmas she gave me a -wait for it- DRACO MALFOY IPHONE CASE! I love her so much! Also, I won't update until I get 4 more reviews! It's really not that hard! And just so you people who aren't aware: YOU DO NOT NEED AN ACCOUNT TO REVIEW! I WENT APRIL-NOVEMBER NOT KNOWING! And finally, THANK YOU _SO__, SO_ MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND LOVE I'M GETTING FOR THIS STORY! I HAVE OVER 500 PEOPLE THAT HAVE READ MY STORY! THAT YOU SO MUCH!**


End file.
